1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to downhole anchoring systems and, in particular, to downhole anchoring systems having a plurality of slip members arranged relative to each other such that an upper end of at least one of the slip members overlaps the upper end of a second slip member when in the set position.
2. Description of Art
Anchoring systems such as those used in completion systems and other systems of oil and gas wells are known in the art. In general, these anchoring systems are run-in a wellbore in a first or initial position. Once located in the wellbore, the anchoring systems are actuated causing them to radially expand and engage with the inner wall surface of the casing or the formation to become anchored to the wellbore. To facilitate anchoring, the anchoring systems can include one or more slip members.